nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Robert Mapplethorpe
Robert Mapplethorpe , né le 4 novembre 1946 était un photographe américain célèbre pour ses portraits en noir et blanc très stylisés, ses photos de fleurs et ses nus masculins. Le caractère cru et érotique des œuvres du milieu de sa carrière a déclenché des polémiques sur le financement public de l'art aux États-Unis (culture wars). Il meurt du sida le 9 mars 1989 Biographie Mapplethorpe est né dans une famille catholique d'origine anglo-irlandaise à Floral Park, dans l'État de New York. Il reçoit un Bachelor of Fine Arts du Pratt Institute de Brooklyn à New York, où il travaille pour un certain nombre de médias différents. Mapplethorpe prend sa première photographie peu après avec un Polaroid. Dans les années 1970, il se procure un appareil de presse grand format et commence à photographier ses amis et connaissances, qui comprennent des artistes (dont Patti Smith pour la pochette de son premier disque "Horses"), des compositeurs, des stars de la pornographie, et des habitués de sex clubs underground. Dans les années 1980, ses photographies prennent un tour plus maniéré, recherchant la beauté abstraite. Il se concentre alors sur des nus statuaires tant féminins que masculins, des natures mortes florales, et des portraits officiels. Robert Mapplethorpe, éléments biographiques *1963 : Études de design publicitaire au Pratt Institute à Brooklyn avant de se consacrer aux arts visuels. *1967 : Rencontre amoureuse avec Patti Smith. *1968 : Crée des installations inspirées de Josep Cornell. *1969 : Emménage avec Patti Smith au Chelsea Hotel à Manhattan, havre d’artistes émergents. Collages avec des images découpées dans des magazines gays. Création de colliers-talismans. *1971 : Rencontre John McKendry, conservateur au Metropolitan Museum, qui l’initie à l’histoire de la photographie et lui offre un nouveau Polaroïd. *1972 : Rencontre amoureuse avec Sam Wagstaff, riche collectionneur de 25 ans son ainé et ancien conservateur, avec qui Robert constitue une collection de photographies. Wagstaff achète à Robert un loft au 24 Bond Street. *1973 : Première exposition de polaroïds à la Light Gallery de New York. *1975 : Fait la photo de couverture du disque de Patti Smith, « Horses ». Wagstaff lui offre un appareil photo Hasselblad. *1977 : À New York, la galerie Holly Solomon organise une exposition de ses photographies. Parallèlement, la galerie The Kitchen présente ses photographies sado-masochistes. Participe à la Documenta 6 de Cassel. *1978 : Le musée Chrysler de Norfolk publie le premier catalogue consacré à Mapplethorpe. Expose en compagnie de Patti Smith à la Robert Miller Gallery, qui devient son marchand exclusif. Première exposition à Paris à la galerie La Remise du parc de Samia Saouma et William Burke. *1979 : Commence à travailler avec Tom Baril qui développera ses photos jusqu’à sa mort. Expose en compagnie de la photographe Lynn Davis à l’International Center of Photography de New York. *1980 : Rencontre Lisa Lyon, première championne du monde de bodybuilding, qui devient une de ses muses. *1981 : Conserve son atelier sur Bond Street mais déménage au 77 Bleecker street en compagnie de Milton Moore, modèle du Man in Polyester Suit . Voyage à Paris à l’occasion de son exposition à la galerie Texbraun. *1982 : Son frère, Edward, devient son assistant. Jack Walls, ancien marin, emménage dans l’appartement de Bleecker street. *1983 : Mapplethorpe et Warhol prennent chacun le portrait de l’autre. Publication du livre Lady Lisa Lyon. Une sélection des images est montrée par la galerie Leo Castelli. À Venise l’exposition qui est consacrée à son œuvre au Palazzo Fortuny est interdite aux mineurs. Exposition au Salon Photo au Centre Pompidou. *1984 : Le Morgans Hotel de New York, décoré par Andrée Putman, lui commande un ensemble de photolithographies pour orner les chambres. *1985 : Commence à produire des tirages platines. Exposition à la galerie Daniel Templon à Paris. *1986 : Publication du Black Book comprenant 99 photographies avec pour modèles des hommes noirs. En septembre, est diagnostiqué malade du Sida. *1987 : Sam Wagstaff meurt du Sida. Hérite de l’essentiel de son patrimoine. *1988 : Crée la Robert Mapplethorpe Foundation, une organisation caritative destinée à financer la recherche contre le Sida ainsi que des projets artistiques. En juillet, première rétrospective muséale consacrée à Robert Mapplethorpe au Whitney Museum de New York. Se rend au vernissage en fauteuil roulant. L’exposition rétrospective « The Perfect Moment », qui voyagera à travers les États-Unis, est organisée par l’Institute of Contemporary Art de Philadelphie. Elle est inaugurée en décembre, sans l’artiste, trop faible pour y assister. *1989 : « The Perfect Moment » ouvre en février au musée d’Art contemporain de Chicago. Meurt le 9 mars à 6 h du matin à Boston. Est enterré au cimetière St John dans le Queens. Le 18 mai une cérémonie d’hommage est organisée au Whitney Museum. Son style par Robert Mapplethorpe]] Entre la chair et son reflet, l'image est une peau. Entre les deux, pas de symétrie possible : contrairement à ce qu'on a trop souvent affirmé Mapplethorpe, à travers ses photographies et ses images, a toujours tenté de l'exprimer. Pour lui la possibilité d'attache à la présence par l'image ne satisfait que le voyeur. Ne voulant s'en tenir là " c'est non seulement remettre à demain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même mais aussi ne plus rien posséder de la sensualité qui reste à et en soi - sinon le vice" disait-il. En conséquence, il a voulu montrer le déchirement qui sépare et affronter le conflit du réel avec son plus "juste" reflet. C'est pourquoi chez lui la nudité est indémêlable de l'image qui l'expose. Il considère que voir la nudité est une expérience non féroce mais cruelle. On court soudain vers une forme qui n'est pas Elle qui n'est pas en Elle. Pour Mapplethorpe, cette nudité ostentatoire n'est pas plus à portée de mains qu'à portée de vision. Selon l'artiste américain , "la gourmandise que le portrait engage est l'empreinte vive d'un seuil à franchir mais il ne convient pas qu'elle devienne consciente". C'est là toute l'ambiguïté entre la poétique et la poésie iconographiques d'un tel créateur. Pour lui la forme artistique n'a pas une dignité plus forte que la matière-corps saisie et captée. C'est même le contraire qui se passe en un tel transfert. L'artiste sait bien qu'en devenant voyeur nous nous faisons masochistes car la vision exclut le plaisir de la caresse : le corps et le désir se tendent pour ce qui n'arrive pas. Nous ne gardons ainsi que la chimère, sa lumière et sa suffocation. Mapplethorpe sait donc combien il ne faut pas croire à ce que l'on voit : "cela ressemble trop à ce qu'on espère. Il faut fermer les yeux d'autant que ce n'est plus simplement le visage qui reste dans le regard" écrivait-il. Pour lui dans la charge photographique d'un corps ne subsiste déjà plus qu'un souvenir. Elle est donc sans accès sinon sans effets. Et l'artiste d'ajouter : "Il ne faut croire qu'à ce qu'on voit les yeux fermés". En cela la photographie est avant tout amour de soi dans l'affect qu'elle nourrit tant elle rassemble de désirs narcissiques. Finalement dans le nu, on voit tout, on ne voit rien. Celui qui regarde n'observe que l'image dans la nuit de son être et échappe à la nudité qui l'atteint. ]] La photographie devient ainsi une "prise à témoin qui altère le regard de l'autre". Plus que de l'accentuer, elle corrige l'impudeur sauvage, rétrécit les mouvements et les spasmes du plaisir. En montrant la nudité, le corps prend la pose, perd son secret et devient comédie. A ce titre tout photographe dit Mapplethorpe est "un parodique menteur : il organise, met du bon profil, voile, esquive, ou enlumine". Le photographe américain sait donc qu'on ne peut pas éclairer le corps pas plus que l'amour. La lumière photographique les désunit, même si en elle, dit-il tout spectateur "veut apercevoir le corps dont il jouit". Or le créateur, renversant une perspective existentielle qu'il a bien connue dans les backs-rooms refuse le "jouir sans rien savoir de plus'". Il sait que le sexe n'aime pas le grand jour et que la volupté tient en horreur la lucidité. C'est ainsi que tout spectateur-voyeur veut ignorer si la photographie ment ou montre vrai. Le désir est aussi de ne pas savoir, il est une passion d'ignorance. L'extase et la lucidité ne fraient jamais ensemble. C'est pourquoi les portraits de l'artiste semblent rester de marbre, à tous les sens du terme. Sachant aussi que le jour prend de court ce qu'il met en lumière, par la photographie, il a voulu tuer impitoyablement, l'"image désirante" qui se voudrait être elle tout entière à son sujet objet-matière de l'orgasme qu'elle propose. C'est pourquoi, chez lui, demeure la violence dévastatrice de la découverte qu'il noyaute. La chair erre dans l'image. Exprimer l'une c'est supprimer l'autre. Comme nous le disions plus haut, il n'y a pas de symétrie possible. Il faut fermer les yeux d'autant que ce n'est plus simplement le visage qui reste dans le regard. Demeure la charge du corps qui fait que ce que l'on voit semble déjà une décharge à laquelle il ne faut pas "croire". Car, comme le disait Blanchot "voir comme il faut c'est essentiellement mourir". Et Mapplethorpe le savait bien, lui qui affirmait que "finalement on ne voit rien. On n'a rien vu. Et c'est ce que disent les gens qui meurent". En ce sens toute sa quête tente de répondre à deux questions : Qui a mis l'image dans la nuit de notre être ? A cette question il répond que ce n'est pas le rêve. Quant à l'autre : Echapperons-nous alors à toi dont la nudité nous atteint ? - la réponse reste ouverte. Bibliographie *Patricia Morrisroe (1995) Robert Mapplethorpe: A Biography (Papermac: London and New York) *Arthur C. Danto (1996) Playing with the Edge: the Photographic Achievement of Robert Mapplethorpe (University of California Press: London and Los Angeles) *Gary Banham (2002) "Mapplethorpe, Duchamp and the Ends of Photography" Angelaki *Just kids de Patti Smith, Traduit de l’anglais (Etats-Unis) par Héloïse Esquié, éd. Denoël Quelques expositions *1981 : Exposition L'homme, un jardin de géométrie, Rencontres d'Arles. *2010 : Les Rencontres d'Arles, France. *2011 : Fotografiska, Stockholm, Suède *2014 : Robert Mapplethorpe, Grand Palais, France **Présentation par Patti Smith de l'exposition au Grand Palais L’exposition présente la dimension classique du travail de l’artiste et sa recherche de la perfection esthétique, à travers plus de 200 images qui couvre toute sa carrière du début des années 1970 à sa mort précoce en 1989. Au-delà de la puissance érotique qui fait la célébrité de l’oeuvre de Mapplethorpe, c’est avec un noir et blanc extrêmement stylisé qu’il réalise portraits, nus, et natures mortes. Site [http://www.mapplethorpe.org Site de la Robert Mapplethorpe Foundation] category:Photographe américain category:Naissance en 1946 category:Décès en 1989